


seattle

by survivorwrite



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorwrite/pseuds/survivorwrite
Summary: the times they left the city
Relationships: Lauren O'Connell/Kelley Wentworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	seattle

Returning from Survivor for the third time empty handed was a new kind of low. 

Back to work, back to her apartment that she pays too much for, back to still not knowing when to eat because the show fucked her up. 

Kelley knew she shouldn’t have gone, but she didn’t regret it. If she didn’t play, when would she have met Lauren? 

Lauren, the too-perfect soccer player who was a whole head taller than her. The girl who put a smile on her face every single day out there. 

Kelley sighed, pulled out her phone and called her.

“Hey baby, uh, I have a question for you.” 

———

Lauren flew out 2 weeks later. 

She spent the day showing her the city, the most beautiful parts. Kelley held on to Lauren’s hand as they explored the streets with decorative lightbulbs strung from each building. 

They spent the evening walking along the coast, concrete next to the ocean, not a speck of sand in sight. 

Kelley felt droplets of salt water hit her face. She breathed in the autumn air. 

That’s when Lauren kissed her, for the first time, on the path next to the water. Kelley felt all her missing pieces coming together. 

Lauren’s last night in Washington was hard, Kelley tried to ignore her sadness and enjoy her company, but she couldn’t help but look up at the ceiling and cry. Tears rolled down the sides of her face, the one beautiful thing in her life was leaving. 

Lauren looked up from her laptop. 

“What’s wrong Kel?” 

She said, pulling Kelley up to hold her. Kelley wiped her tears and started to speak, voice cracking. 

“After you leave, I’ll be alone. I’ll be in this stupid room by myself in this stupid city and I won’t know what to do without you.” 

Lauren kissed her head, causing Kelley to look up into hazel eyes. Her chest tightened. Lauren told her she loved her, promised to never leave her, and rubbed circles in her back until she fell asleep. 

Kelley was left looking over at an empty space her bed, only remnant of her lover a tattered green sweatshirt with the words “Baylor Pride” written across it. She pulled it up to her face, it smelled like Lauren. 

She hoped Lauren’s promise would hold true. 

———

Kelley wore that sweatshirt on the plane ride to Spain. 

(She didn’t know why they picked Spain for a honeymoon, but hey, Survivor alums are bound to be adventurous) 

Her face still hurt from smiling. Their wedding was absolutely perfect. She remembered looking out into the rows of people she loved, her friends, her family; Jeremy’s clan took up a whole section. 

Kelley felt that newlywed elation. She looked over at Lauren, studying the land beneath them.

(Lauren always begged for the window seat) 

She smiled yet again, grateful this is the dumbass she gets to spend the rest of her life with. That’s her wife. Seeing her change her name Instagram or play with the ring on her finger made it surreal. It was her and Lauren forever. 

——— 

Kelley had to endure the fact that yes, Lauren was leaving. 

(For six weeks, but still, six weeks) 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll bring back a million for you.” 

Lauren said with a grin before boarding the plane. She pulled Kelley into a tight hug. They had lived together in Seattle for two years now, distance being only a memory for so long. 

“Well, you’re the third Wentworth out there, you better win.” 

Lauren laughed, tears springing up in her eyes. Kelley could feel herself getting choked up as well. 

Kelley kissed Lauren, and felt her hands on her stomach. Lauren peered down and rubbed the tiny bump. 

“Maybe you’ll be the fourth.”


End file.
